Service de Sécurité Incendie de Montréal
History In 2002, 27 municipalities on the Island of Montréal amalgamated to form the new Ville de Montréal. This resulted in the merger of 24 fire departments into the new Service de sécurité incendie de Montréal (SIM). In addition to the original Ville de Montréal, the following fire departments were part of the merger: *Anjou *Baie-d'Urfé *Cote-Saint-Luc *Dollard-des-Ormeaux *Dorval *Hampstead *LaSalle *Lachine *Montréal-Est *Montréal-Nord *Montréal-Ouest *Mont-Royal *Outremont *Pierrefonds *Pointe-Claire / Beaconsfield / Kirlkand *Roxboro *Saint-Laurent *Saint-Léonard *Sainte-Anne-de-Bellevue *Sainte-Geneviève *Senneville *Verdun *Westmount Former Fire Stations Apparatus roster Numbers in brackets are shop numbers. Caserne No. 3 - 1139 rue Ottawa Built 1914 :Unité 203 (346-95281) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1465) :Unité 403 (337-09213) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 4 - 5260, av Van Horne Built 1950 :Unité 204 (349-09298) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 404 (337-07281) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 5 - 75, rue Ontario Built 1964 :Unité 205 (349-11292) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 405 (337-11262) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 8 - 11371, rue Notre-Dame Est, Montréal-Est Built 1972 :Unité 208 (376-93205) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / Nova Quintech pumper (1250/500) (SN#NQT03F32C23P0540) :Unité 4008 (338-01326) - 2001 American Lafrance Eagle 134 / LTI quint (1500/250/93' midship tower) (SN#J202-52) Caserne No. 9 - 8100, boul Saint-Michel Built 1959 :Unité 209 (349-09300) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 409 (337-10218) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 10 - 1445, rue Saint-Mathieu Built 1931 :Unité 210 (349-11293) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 410 (337-09214) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 13 - 3250, rue Sainte-Catherine Est Built 1963 :Unité 213 (346-95287) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) :Unité 513 (387-93284) - 1993 Freightliner FL70 / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue (SN#12375) :Unité 935 (167-13160) - 2013 Ford Explorer XLT Caserne No. 14 - 8286, boulevard Maurice-Duplessis Built 2005 :Unité 214 (349-09301) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 514 (384-07086) - 2008 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :Unité 1814 Caserne No. 15 - 1255, rue Richmond Built 1903 :Unité 215 (349-11285) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 415 (337-93175) - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/135' rearmount) (SN#SE 1327) Caserne No. 16 - 1041, rue Rachel Built 1891 :Unité 216 (347-12594) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :Unité 416 (337-09210) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 17 - 4240, rue Charleroi, Montréal-Nord Built 1991 :Unité''' 217''' (349-11352) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 417 (337-03560) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#127508) :Unité 1617 (381-93064) - 1993 International S / Anderson air supply (SN#IHTSDN2R1PH506666) Caserne No. 18 - 12012, boul. Rolland, Montréal-Nord Built 1970 :Unité 218 (349-07518) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 418 (337-07479) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100') Caserne No. 19 - 2000, rue de Lorimier Built 1985 :Unité 219 (349-07519) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 419 (337-07474) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 1619 (381-06379) - 2008 Sterling / Maxi-Metal air supply :Unité 2019 ''' (347-12526) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) Caserne No. 20 - 920, Saint-Urbain Built 2001 :Unité '''220 (349-11353) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 420 (337-09212) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 21 - 6025, rue Lavoisier, Saint-Léonard Built 1975 :Unité 221 (349-07524) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 421 (338-00021) - 2000 HME 1871 / Carl Thibault quint (1500/400/75' rearmount) :Unité 1321 (227-90647) - 1990 Ford E350 / Tibotrac canteen (SN#58255) Caserne No. 22 - 5455, Antonio-Dagenais, Saint-Léonard Built 1975 :Unité 222 (346-96149) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pumper (1050/500) :Unité 4022 (338-92298) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix/LTI tower (1500/150/110') :Unité 1422 (184-08357) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter Caserne No. 23 - 523 place Saint-Henri Built 1930 :Unité 223 (349-09302) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 423 (337-09215) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 1423 (184-08219) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter Caserne No. 25 - 1212 rue Drummond Built 1913 :Unité 225 (349-11351) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 425 (337-10208) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100') (337-10208) Caserne No. 26 - 2151 av du Mont-Royal Est Built 1901 / 2000 :Unité 226 (346-95282) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1467) Caserne No. 27 - 5353 rue Gatineau Built 1909 :Unité 227 (346-95288) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1464) :Unité 427 (337-11263) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 527 (387-97253) - 1997 Freightliner FL70 / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue Caserne No. 28 - 7650, boulevard Châteauneuf, Anjou Built 1976 :Unité 228 (349-07290) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 428 (337-10173) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 29 - 5375, 1ere Ave Built 1964 :Unité 229 (347-01022) - 2001 Spartan Metrostar / Superior pumper (1250/500) :Unité 429 (337-09211) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 1729 (382-91285) - 1991 Freightliner LCF6342 / Tibotrac hazmat :Unité 1799 (382-95425) - 1996 Ford CF8000 / Maxi-Metal hazmat Caserne No. 30 - 5, rue Laurier Ouest Built 1905 :Unité 230 (347-01024) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 2377) :Unité 430 (337-07471) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 1230 (178-06201) - 2006 Ford E350 canteen :Unité 1330 (227-91200) - 1991 Grumman step van / Lafleur canteen Caserne No. 31 - 7041, rue Saint-Dominique Built 1931 :Unité 231 (347-12525) - 2012 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) Caserne No. 32 - boulevard Gouin Est & rue Sherbrooke Est. Under construction, will be completed in late 2013 :Unité 232- Unité 2038 will become 232 when the station opens Caserne No. 33 - 6040, boul Monk Built 1961 :Unité 233 (349-10165) - 2010 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/600) :Unité 433 (337-03557) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 34 - 5369, ch. de la Côte-Ste-Antoine Built 1961 :Unité 234 (349-09297) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 734 (371-90077) - 1989 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-135) Caserne No. 35 - 10827, rue Lajeunesse Built 1925 :Unité 235 (346-95289) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1470) :Unité 535 (384-12007) - 2011 Ford F-550 / Lafleur light rescue Caserne No. 37 - 795, rue Jarry Est Built 1931 :Unité 237 Caserne No. 38 - 14201, rue Sherbrooke Built 1972 :Unité 238 (349-07286) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 2038 (346-91246) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pumper (1050/500) :Unité 438 (337-07477) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 538 (384-07083) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue Caserne No. 39 - 2915, rue Monsabré Built 1914 :Unité 239 (347-01023) - 2001 Spartan Metrostar / Superior pumper (1250/500) :Unité 739 (371-90082) - 1990 Freightliner / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-1740 Caserne No. 40 - 8639, av. Pierre-De Coubertin Built 1914 :Unité 240 (349-10229) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 440 (337-07475) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 41 - 7405, rue Champagneur Built 1926 :Unité 241 (349-10236) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 441 (337-07282) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 42 - 4180, rue de Salaberry Est Built 1963 :Unité 242 (349-07523) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 442 (337-96050) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry/NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 43 - 1945, rue Fleury Est Built 1949 :Unité 243 (346-95291) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1472) :Unité 743 (371-90079) - 1990 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-175) Caserne No. 44 - 12145, boul. Rivière-des-Prairies Built 1955 :Unité 244 (349-10237) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 2044 (346-92131) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002335) :Unité 444 (337-07476) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 45 - 5100, rue Hochelega Built 1994 :Unité 245 (349-11283) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 445 (337-93176) - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/135' rearmount) (SN#SE 1328) Caserne No. 46 - 4760, rue Cumberland Built 1930 :Unité 246 (346-92127) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CT-1050-207) :Unité 446 (337-07472) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 47 - 2111, rue Saint-Zotique Est Built 1931 :Unité 247 (346-95286) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) :Unité 447 (337-03568) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#127509) :Unité 1147 (277-93261) - 1993 Mack MC / Tibotrac heavy rescue :Unité 947 (277-88092) - 1988 Freightliner / Lafleur collapse rescue Caserne No. 48 - 3616, rue Hochelega Built 1931 :Unité 248 (349-10164) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 448 (337-07478) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 49 - 10, rue Chabanel Ouest Built 1954 :Unité 249 (349-07291) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 449 (337-07279) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 50 - 6490, 30eme Ave Built 1956 :Unité 250 (349-11282) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 450 (337-10183) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 51 - 550, Anciens-Combattants, St-Anne de Bellevue Built 1994 :Unité 251 (349-07521) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 451 (337-10177) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 6051 (368-07095) - 2007 Sterling / Levasseur tanker (?/2910) Caserne No. 52 - 300 Surrey Drive, Baie d'Urfé Built 2006 :Unité 252 (349-10163) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 452 (337-94187) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 53 - 310 Beaurepaire Drive, Beconsfield Built 1981 :Unité 253 (349-10245) - 2010 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/600) Caserne No. 54 - 3048, St-Charles, Kirkland :Unité 254 (349-10176) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) Caserne No. 55 - 401, St-Jean, Pointe-Claire Built 1963 :Unité 255 (349-07285) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 455 (337-04576) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 555 (384-07084) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :Unité 971 (128-12549) - 2012 Dodge RAM 3500 mask service unit Caserne No. 56 - 230, boulevard Chèvremont, l'Île Bizard Built 2005 :Unité 256 (349-09303) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 2056 (346-95285) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1474) :Unité 6056 (388-11159) - 2011 Freightliner M2 112 / Maxi Métal tanker (-/3000) Caserne No. 57 - 13795 boul. Pierrefonds, Pierrefonds Built 1977 :Unité 257 (349-07522) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 457 (337-03559) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 557 (384-07080) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue Caserne No. 58 - 13, Centre Commerical, Roxboro Built 1980 :Unité 258 (346-95290) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) Caserne No. 59 - 18661 boul. Pierrefonds, Pierrefonds :Unité 259 - New Assigned company :Unité 459 - '''New Assigned company Under construction, will be completed in late 2013 Caserne No. 61 - 10 Sunnydale, Dollard des Ormeaux Built 1967 :Unité '''261 (346-99182) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/600/25F) (SN#SE 1914) :Unité 461 (337-07280) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 62 - 155, avenue Avro, Dorval Built 1991 :Unité 262 (376-96299) - 1996 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry/Nova Quintech pumper (1050/500)(SN#M5606) Caserne No. 63 - 530, boul. Bouchard, Dorval Built 1965 :Unité 263 (349-07517) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 2063 (347-01021) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 2374) :Unité 4063 (337-97355) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault/Nova Quintech tower (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#NQT06Q44Z99TO143) Caserne No. 64 - 3175, Remembrance, Lachine Built 1960 :Unité 264 (349-07287) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 464 (337-07278) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 564 (384-07085) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue Caserne No. 65 - 1300, Dollard, LaSalle Built 1978 :Unité 265 (349-09296) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 2065 (346-95283) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1469) :Unité 465 (337-07480) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 565 (384-12008) - 2012 Ford F-550 / Lafleur light rescue :Unité 1702 ''' (287-05207) - 2005 GMC TC8500 / 2007 Métal Grenier mass decontamination unit :Unité '''1703 (287-05206) - 2005 GMC TC8500 / 2007 Métal Grenier mass decontamination unit Caserne No. 66 - 4398, boul. LaSalle, Verdun Built 1967 :Unité 266 (349-07288) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 466 (337-04577) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 566 (384-07082) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue Caserne No. 67 - 911 René-Lévesque, Île des Sœurs Built 1997 :Unité 267 (347-92302) - 1992 Duplex Olympian / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#92DEMJGME92002445) :Unité 467 (337-94185) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Nova Quintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 71 - 5500, Bois-Franc, Saint-Laurent Built 1970 :Unité 271 (349-07289) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 771 (372-91316) - 1991 Duplex D9600 / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/102') (SN#90131JAOY91002305) Caserne No. 72 - 2727, Poirier, Saint-Laurent Built 1978 :Unité 272 (347-00084) - 2000 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 2358) :Unité 472 (337-07473) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 1672 (381-06378) - 2008 Sterling / Maxi-Metal air supply Caserne No. 73 - 820, St-Germain, Saint-Laurent Built 1957 :Unité 273 (337-12586) - 2012 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :Unité 4073 (337-97239) - 1997 E-One Hurricane / Superior tower (-/-/95') (SN#SE 1745) :Unité 1473 (184-08374) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter Caserne No. 74 - 10, rue Roosevelt, Mont-Royal Built 1950 :Unité 274 (347-95371) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1383) :Unité 474 (337-07283) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 75 - 40, Saint-Just, Outremont Built 1910 :Unité 275 (349-09299) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) Caserne No. 76 - 19, rue Stanton, Westmount :Unité 276 (347-94408) - 1994 KME Renegade pumper (1500/700) :Unité 476 (337-96401) - 1996 Spartan / Fort Garry/Nova Quintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 77 - 114, Westminster Nord, Montréal-Ouest Built 1914 :Unité 277 (346-00082) - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/600/25F) (SN#SE 2043) Caserne No. 78 - 6815, rue Côte St Luc, Côte St Luc Built 1961 :Unité 278 (349-07520) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 478 (337-03567) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Municipal Garage - 2269, rue Viau Spare rigs are stored at the Municipal Garage. :Unité 280 (337-01025) - 2001 Spartan Metrostar / Superior pumper (1250/500) :Unité 281 (347-97242) - 1997 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1050/750) (SN#SE 1575) :Unité 282 (347-96148) - 1996 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1434) :Unité 283 (346-90067) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :Unité 284 (346-92128) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6324S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002355) :Unité''' 285 (346-92129) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002370) :Unité '''286 (347-91468) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1500/700) (SN#SE 1229) :Unité 287 (346-90059) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-103) :Unité 288 (346-93191) - 1993 Sutphen Deluge pumper (1250/750) (SN#HS-2785) :Unité 289 (346-90531) - 1990 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pumper (1050/500) :Unité 290 (346-90066) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :Unité 291 (346-95284) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1466) :Unité 292 (346-00080) - 2000 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900) (SN#SE 2155) :Unité 293 (346-00079) - 2000 International 4900 / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/500) :Unité 295 (346-90062) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :Unité 296 (346-92299) - 1992 International 4900 / Phoenix pumper (1050/500) (SN#91-04-1191-290) :Unité 297 (346-89563) - 1989 Mack MS / Thibault pumper (1050/700) :Unité 298 (346 90068) - 1990 Mack MC688P/ Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-112) :Unité 299 (346-92124) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002345) :Unité 2080 - (346-90065) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-106) :Unité 2081 (346-90064) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :Unité 2082 (346-98442) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi-Metal pumper (1050/500/40AFFF) (SN#16411) :Unité 2083 (346-92123) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002360) :Unité 2084 (346-92130) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6324S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002365) :Unité 2085 (346-92122) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002350) :Unité 480 (337-94186) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/100' rearmount) :Unité 481 (337-96048) - 1996 Spartan / NovaQuintech aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :Unité 482 (337-94184) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 484 (337-96051) - 1996 Spartan / NovaQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 485 (338-96228) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Fort Garry/NOVAquintech quint (1250/250/100')(SN#M5654) :Unité 486 (337-94183) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 487 (337-94180) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 490 (337-92018) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson/Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :Unité 491 (337-92015) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson/Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :Unité 492 (337-92016) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson/Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) (SN#90120ICOY91002275) :Unité 493 (337-92017) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson/Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) (SN#C-206) :Unité 494 (337-94182) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 580 (384-07081) - 2007 Ford F550 / Maxi-Metal salvage :Unité 581 (384-07087) - 2008 Ford F550 / Maxi-Metal salvage :Unité 780 (371-90081) - 1989 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-139) :Unité 781 (371-90080) - 1989 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-138) :Unité 980 (277-88678) - 1988 International step van / Supreme rehab :Unité 1080 (383-96151) - 1996 Ford F800 / Transit command :Unité 1180 (277-86293) - 1987 International S / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue :Unité 1480 (184-08467) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter :Unité 6080 (388-11180) - 2011 Freighliner M2 112 / Maxi Metal tanker (-/3000) :Unité 6081 (368-07094) - 2007 Sterling / Levasseur tanker (-/2910) Centre de Formation - 6700, rue Notre-Dame Est Built 1963 :Unité 126 - 2012 Ford Escape XLT :Unité 152 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :Unité 153 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :Unité 154 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :Unité 201CF (349-07284) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 202 (346-99185) - 1999 Sutphen DS1250 pumper (1050/400) (SN#HS-3355) :Unité 401 (337-03558) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 402 (337-96049) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry/NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 936 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :Unité 942 - 2004 Chevrolet Astro :Unité 944 - 2012 Dodge Ram 2500 4X4 :Unité 946 - 2004 Chevrolet Astro :Unité''' 948''' - 2012 Dodge Ram 2500 4X4 :Unité''' 973 '- 2001 Ford F-150 XL :Unité '''998' - 1999 John Deere generator :Unité 2180 - 2008 Class ACT ice rescue trailer Centre de Formation - 6700, rue Notre-Dame Est Built 1933 :Unité 101 ''' - 2011 Ford Fusion Hybrid :Unité '''102 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LTZ :Unité 104 - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid :Unité 108 - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid :Unité 115 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :Unité 941 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS :Unité 999 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD Ressources Matérielles et Immobilières - 6650, rue Notre-Dame Est Built 2003 :Unité 200 (346-92126) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CT-1050-205) Assignment unknown :2012 Spartan Metrostar Maxi 1500/500 VIO Pumper (At shop) Station 3 = 203 soon to be in service :2012 Spartan Metrostar Maxi 1500/500 VIO Pumper (At shop) Station 27 = 227 soon to be in service :2012 Spartan Metrostar Maxi 1500/500 VIO Pumper (At shop) Station 34 = 234 soon to be in service :2012 Spartan Gladiator Rosenbauer 115' T-Rex (At shop) Station 20 = 720 soon to be in service :2012 Spartan Gladiator Rosenbauer 115' T-Rex (At shop) Station 34 = 734 soon to be in service :2012 Spartan Gladiator Rosenbauer 115' T-Rex (At shop) Station 45 = 745 soon to be in service :2012 Spartan Gladiator Rosenbauer 115' T-Rex (At shop) Station 71 = 771 soon to be in service :2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :(347-95400) - 1995 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1622) :1994 Spartan / NOVAQuintech 100' aerial :1993 GMC Vandura / Transit decontamination :(346-92125) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002340) On order *'Five' 2012 Spartan Metrostar/Maxi-Métal VIO 1250/500 pumpers (from a 5-year contract for 35 pumpers) *'Three' Spartan Metrostar/Maxi-Métal Heavy Rescues with 20' box to remplace units 513-527 & 1147 (which will become 547). A fourth replacement unit is to be delivered in 2015. *'One' Pierce Mobile command post which will become unit 1005. *'One' Freightliner/Lafleur air light unit which will become unit 1617 *'One' Ford F-550/Lafleur Light Rescue Retired apparatus :(387-06394) - 2006 Sterling / Lafleur Mechanical unit :(387-06393) - 2006 Sterling / Lafleur Mechanical unit :(277-95372) - 1995 Ford E350 / Transit mask service unit :1994 Ford F700 / Carl Thibault pumper (625/300) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Pointe-des-Cascades) :1993 International 4900 / Anderson air supply (SN#IHTSDN2RXPH506665) :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1991 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/400/75') (SN#9056) :(346-90063) - 1990 Mack MR688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-105) :(346-90061) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90058) - 1991 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-104) :(338-90507) - 1991 Spartan Monarch / Phoenix/LTI quint (1750/300/110' rearmount) (SN#89-11-857-249) :(346-90060) - 1990 Mack MC688P / [Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :1990 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90') (SN#QC-176) :1990 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-173) :1990 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-172) :(227-90640) - 1990 International 4600 / Tibotrac mask service unit :1989 Pacific / Anderson/Bronto tower (1050/164') (SN#QC-152) :(349-88394) - 1989 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) (SN#88-06-334-160) :1988 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-140) :1988 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) :(349-88395) - 1988 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) :(349-88393) - 1988 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) :(349-88392) - 1988 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) :(383-88615) - 1988 Blue Bird / Girardin command :(346-86404) - 1987 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/700) (SN#T86-147) :(346-86258) - 1987 Mack MR686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :(346-86259) - 1987 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T86-154) :(346-85489) - 1985 International CO1950B / 1987 Phoenix pumper (1050/500) (SN#85-05-024-113) :(346-84029) - 1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1983 GMC Top Kick / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-1286) :1983 Pemfab / Pierreville quint (1050/200/100') :1983 International S1924 / Thibault aerial (-/-/75' rearmount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Les Cèdres) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville quint (1050/400/100' rearmount) (SN#PFT-1251) (ex-Mississauga Fire and Emergency Services) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (840/400/75' midship) (SN#PFT-1081) (ex-Mississauga Fire and Emergency Services) :1981 International CO1950B / Champion air supply :(323-81525) - 1980 Ford L900 / Pierreville tanker (500/1500) (SN#PFT-1053) External links Code Rouge Montréal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal